Pastelillos de chocolate y pastelillos de anis
by Knight ice
Summary: Chad había tenido antojo de algo dulce y saliendo de una tienda de donde compro unos pastelillos se topo con una linda chica perdida. el amable fullbringer decidirá ayudarla, pero que pasara con estos dos.? Aqui creando el romance a este personaje : Chad. lean y comente plis. que titulo tan empalagoso, lo se
1. Chapter 1

Y yo o tra vez por aqui, empezando algo sin terminar los demas que ya tengo en pie. pero es que vagando por la pag, me di cuenta de algo,Chad, casi no tiene fic,  
y no tiene ninguna pareja que se le apunte. y pense por que, ay keacer algo, pero kien le keda?  
jaja y luego de pensar un rato se me ocurrio esto.  
comenten ke tal, XD

y bueno de por si mi gusto por parejas raras, esto desencadenara otras historias. mas que nada es un preludio,o algo asi espero les guste.

* * *

Giro la cabeza varias veces y volvia a ver el mapa que traía en las manos. Como diablos esto se parece a la ciudad pensó la shinigami, no tiene nada de parecido y acto seguido aventó el papel.  
Exhalo decepcionada de si misma, que pensarían las demás chicas de la asociación de mujeres shinigami cuando regresara ala soul S y diera la noticia de que había fracasado en su misión. Se quedo mirando la gente pasar y noto que la miraban, lo sabia, no era una chica común y destacaba con facilidad. Siguió vagando sin rumbo otros 10 minutos hasta que se dio por vencida, estaba perdida.

Un dulce aroma la distrajo y la hizo caminar a donde provenía este. Una tienda de pastelillos, deliciosos pastelillos. Miro por el mostrador que daba a la calle y había varias muestras de diferentes tamaños y colores, cada uno con un aspecto tan dulce que la boca se le estaba haciendo agua.

La puerta del local se abrió y de esta salio un tipo muy alto y de cuerpo musculoso, Sado Yasutora o como sus amigos le suelen decir, Chad. Observo a la chica que estaba frente a la tienda y de la cual había sentido su reiatsu detenerse ahi, es una shinigami pensó algo estará pasando, se acerco a ella para preguntarle, quien por su lado tan embobada estaba en os postres que no noto al fullbringer.

-Disculpa eres una shinigami cierto ?- la pregunta de el la saco de sus delirios.

- ehh ? ... asi yo soy... no eres tu uno de los amigos de Kurosaki-san - pregunto la joven algo extrañada, el le resultaba vagamente familiar.

- si lo soy y creo que nos conocimos en hueco mundo, me salvaste la vida ... creo -

- ohh, ahora que lo mencionas, ya te recuerdo, eres el del brazo raro - dijo con una sonrisa - pero en esa ocasión no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos,

soy Isane, Isane Kotetsu - dijo la chica de pelo color plata.

- un placer conocerte, Isane, yo me llamo Sado Yasutora, pero puedes llamarme Chad. - Le contesto el moreno amablemente -Y dime si no soy indiscreto, que te trae por aqui? acaso ha pasado algo? -

- mmm, la verdad es que en unas semanas se celebrara un festival en la Soul S. y después de una larga junta con las demás miembros de la asociación de mujeres shinigami, se llego a la conclusión de que no teníamos nada bueno que hacer para este, por ello se me designo la tarea de venir al mundo de los vivos y aprender de aqui para obtener una buena idea y hacer algo que deje impresionados a todos los shinigamis . Pero el mapa y las instrucciones que me dieron me resultaron inútiles eso creo... y me termine perdiendo. - un poco apenada comento esto.

- entiendo, si me muestras el papel podria indicare como llegar - ofreció el chico.

- en serio - se le iluminaron los ojos a Isane - espera un momento esta en ... -empezó a buscar entre sus cosas, en sus bolsillos, entre todo lo que traia encima, pero no lo encontraba hasta que recordó que en un anterior momento de exasperación lo había ajorado al suelo en quien sabe donde. miro con sus ojos tenuemente húmedos al moreno - lo siento, creo que yo lo perdí -

Una clásica gotita resbalo por la cabeza de Chad.

- no te preocupes, le puede pasar a cualquiera, pero sabes ya es tarde - dijo mientras miraba al cielo que se teñía de naranja y azul marino -Tienes algún plan b, o algún lugar donde quedarte en caso de que algo asi te pasara ? -

La peliplata se quedo pensando se abrazo a si misma y parecía que ahora si iva a llorar. Chad la miro un poco sorprendido.

- Tomare eso como un no -dijo mientras desacomodaba su cabello con una mano - si quieres puedes ir a mi departamento, vivo solo asi que no abra problemas, ademas has comido algo? parecías tener hambre -

- por que crees eso, que me haya perdido en la ciudad que aventara e mapa y perdiera mi cartera con el dinero para usar en el mundo de los vivos no significa que este muriendo de hambre - su estomago rugió - se dio media vuelta, por que estomago, pensó por que me traicionas?

Se hecho de cabeza sólita, pero bueno lo hizo de una forma bastante única y tierna, pensó el fullbringer.

- los pasteles de aquí son bastante buenos, acabo de comprar algunos asi que si quieres podría invitarte un poco - mostró la bolsa que traía en la mano

- en serio - su expresión cambio a feliz - vamos ay que ir a tu apartamento - y se puso en marcha.

- ehh Isane, sabes donde vivo - pregunto Chad a ella mientras se caminaba para alcanzarla. Ella se detuvo en seco y se recargo en la pared deprimida.

- vamos, ibas en buena dirección , estamos cerca - Le agrego para reparar su error.

Los dos caminaron y hablaron de cosas sin importancia, el cielo que había oscurecido casi por completo era apenas iluminado por la luna y un par de estrellas. La pareja llego a la zona de departamentos y al llegar al de el entraron. Chad le indico que se podría sentar y que traería un poco de te para acompañar los dulces.

-, no por favor, yo soy tu invitada asi que al menos déjame ayudarte en algo - Pidió Isane y acto seguido Chad le mostró la cocina y las cosas necesarias para que ella pudiera hacer el te. Dudo por un momento en dejarla sola en la cocina pero decidió confiar en ella, que era lo peor que podría pasar?... , mejor pensaba en otras cosa.

Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando la shinigamis apareció con la tetera en mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. Sirvio de hábil forma el te en las dos tazas, tomo un pastelillo de chocolate y se dedico a comérselo La expresión en su cara fue tierna . Chad un poco sorprendido aun, tomo su taza y uno de anis.

- parece que te gustaron Isane - Ella asintió feliz, el probo el te y sintió su aroma - El te, te quedo delicioso.

- ehh , gracias Chad - Dijo penada

- por cierto, puedes dormir en el futon de la habitación, el baño se encuentra ahi, puedes tomar un baño y puedo prestarte algo de ropa si así lo deseas -

- eh gracias Chad, pero me niego a quitarte el futon, es tuyo yo dormiré en el sillón -

- jaja, agradezco tu interés, pero no seria capaz de dejar a una dama dormir en el sillón y yo en el futon - dijo nervioso el

- y yo no puedo ser tan abusiva después de tener toda esta hospitalidad tuya y quitarte tu lugar para dormir- insistió ella, sonriendo de forma casi similar a ala de su capitana. A Chad se le erizo la piel y estuvo a punto de ceder, pero sus principios se lo impidieron.

- no es ningún abuso o molestia de tu parte , en verdad puedes tomar el futon, yo estaré bien - repuso el entinando convencerla, cosa que parecía dificil, a pesar de su aspecto tierno, era muy terca.

- me niego - contradijo ella

- pero por que, me parece la mejor idea, creo que estarías mejor...-

- nahh, nada, ya dije que me quedare en el sillón y punto - Dijo ella de forma determinante. Chad la miro, que tan necia podría ser esta mujer? acaso no entendía que el solo quería ser amable? de una forma u otra eso le molestaba un poco e irónicamente le resultaba gracioso, Cuando fue la ultima vez que se atrevió a discutir con alguien asi?

- Lo siento Isane pero el sillón es mio - y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo mas el se puso de pie y se sento en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.

- pero que... eso era lo que yo iba a hacer - La pelipata se paro rápido y se sentó aun lado. - Ninguno de los 2 podrá dormir asi y alguno tendrá que pararse para algo, asi que cuando lo hagas me acostare a qui y nadie me quitara -

Chad no dijo nada solo se permaneció en su misma posición, tan rápido asumía que el perdería? ni de chiste se quitaba de ahi. El reloj rondaba cerca de las 11 de la noche, la noche había caído pronto, sonaron un par de discusiones mas y luego hubo un poco de silencio. Chad noto un peso en su brazo derecho y miro a la shinigami, sonrió, se había quedado dormida, jaja y ella aseguraba que nadie podría dormir asi. Con la otra mano y con mucho cuidado tomo la chaqueta que había dejado cerca de ahi y la coloco sobre ella para taparla, si bien esas ultimas noches no resultaron ser frías era lo menos que podía hacer para que ella pasara bien la noche. La coloco cuidadosamente para no moverse mucho, para no despertarla o incomodarla, el recargo su cabeza en la parte posterior del sillón pensó una vez mas en lo inusual de lo que le estaba pasando y cerro los ojos para dormir un poco.

De esa forma el silencio acompaño el sueño de los dos jóvenes que ahora descansaban plácidamente de esa forma inesperada.

* * *

Que tal, me tomo un beun rato pensar en una situacion que pudiera unir ea estos dos. luego suirgio la idea. Se que talvez no suene mucho a ellos, y no e tocado lo mas importante de las personalida de ella, lose y lo hare. pero por favor comenten, jajajaja

quiero saber que les parecen mis locas , bueno tal vez solo raras ideas.

GRax.


	2. Chapter 2

Un agradable aroma llego a su nariz y la hizo levantarse, Isane se estaba levantando del sillón mientras se frotaba los ojos e intentaba adivinar que era lo que la habia despertado. Noto que la chaqueta de Chad estaba cubriéndola se ruborizo un poco al pensar que el se estaba preocupando por ella, recordó que ambos habían permanecido en el sillón y después se quedo profundamente dormida. En que momento se retiro el? Por que se sentia tan ridículamente feliz?

- Isane - Chad entraba a la sala donde habia pasado la noche, vestía diferente al dia anterior, que hora era? - Te vi perdida en tus sueños, por ello n quise molestarte, pero ya que estas despierta acabo de preparar un poco de comida, puedes tomar lo que quieras y tomar una ducha después.

Seguido eso el moreno regreso a la cocina, Isane se estiro un poco y camino en dirección de la cocina, vio los platos ya puestos y aunque se sentía un poco incomoda por no haber colaborado en anda y dejar que el moreno hiciera todo, le agrado la idea de dejarse mimar. La mesa pequeña acorde al departamento de soltero que rentaba Chad le parecía acogedor, comieron en silencio solo siendo interrumpido cuando Chad le pregunto si ya recordaba a donde debia ir.

- mm, supongo que con que sea algún lugar el cual me pueda aportar ideas para el festival, estará bien - dijo Isane pensativa.

- Es sabado, ay muchos lugares que podríamos ver, pero si esa es la idea podríamos ir a bazar, tiene muchas cosas interesantes -

- Suena bien, dejare que me guíes Chad - El moreno se ruborizo un poco, pero no le dio importancia no se le nota, o eso cree el.

Terminaron de comer y para evitar que discutieran sobre quien los lavaría y se tomaran toda al tarde, lo hicieron juntos. De entre las pocas cosas que la shinigami llevaba consigo, era un cambio de ropa que su hermana menor le habia obligado a llevar, si bien en un principio lo veia incensario ahora le estaba agradecida, parecía que Kiyone habia previsto que su hermana tardaría mas de un dia en su misión. Procuro no tardarse mas del tiempo necesario, seria un mal gesto hacer esperar al fullbringer , para cuando salio lo encontró sentado practicando el bajo con el amplificador a volumen bajo.

No dijo nada solo lo contemplo perderse en las cuerdas y los sonidos graves que producía. Sado toco un solo con bastante destreza, termino y vio que la chica lo observaba.

- disculpa te hice esperar - pregunto mientras se levanta y colocaba el Bajo en su tripie.

- esas deberían ser mis lineas -sonrió la shinigami - nos vamos?

- si, claro -

Tomaron un taxi para llegar, El bazar era una zona de cafes, tiendas, dulcerias, etc. Empezaron andar entre la multitud, vagando observando y tomando nota como posibles referencias, Isane vio a una chica con regalando panfletos en un cosplay de maid, lo siguiente es que había tomado de un brazo a Chad y lo estaba jalando al lugar donde habia visto a la chica.

- Buenas tardes, he de suponer que desean participar en la promoción de la mejor pareja de el evento de hoy, les busco una mesa - pregunto una joven al verlos acercarse.

Isane se puso rojisima, vio la propaganda a la que no había prestado atención cuando se encamino ahi y habia arrastrado a Chad se percato de que aun lo tenia toamdo de la mano y que tal vez si parecían una pareja. Lo solto y se tapo el rostro con las manos.

La chica los miro un poco desconcertada.

-si, una mesa por favor -pidio Chad.

La joven los guio a una mesita cerca de afuera, una sombrilla blanca hacia juego con el lugar y los cubria del sol. Isane todavía cohibida por las palabras de la joven siguió a Chad en silencio Era la primera vez que veia aun chico asi. O mejor dicho era la primera vez que sentía que un chico la miraba de esa forma, de una forma tierna, incluso podría decir romántica, no estaba segura , en general ella era mas alta que todos los hombres que conocía y eso parecía incomodarlos, nadie solía coquetearle o insinuar algo como ella veia que sucedía con otras chicas, incluso sentia que a veces la trataban como un chico mas. Pero Chad no solo era mas alto y la hacia sentir normal, mas femenina, el era amable, tranquilo aunque podia resultar un poco terco.

Que estaba sintiendo, no estab segura en verdad, no tenia conocimiento previo sobre esos asuntos y no pensaba ni loca seguir los consejos que alguna vez oyo Rangiku les sugería a las demás shinigami. Lo mejor era no hacer nada ni ilusionarse, ya que era posible que el moreno solo fuera asi con ella por costumbre y no por que ella le fuera especial. De momento se sintió estúpida por comportarse como una colegiala enamorada.

- Quieres pedir algo - Chad la saco de sus pensamientos, su voz intentaba esconder su nerviosismo.

- sorprendeme - le dijo Isane , intentando recobrar sus ánimos, después de todo el lugar le gusto y era una buena idea para las chicas, un cafe cosplay.

- ok... - Chad se pregunto que diablos haria. La joven que los iva antender se acerco a ver si ya tenain decidido que era lo que ordenarían Chad le hizo una seña y le explico que no sabia que pedir, que si podia ella hacer algo acerca, ayudarlo . Le dijo que a ambos le gustaban las cosas dulces y la chica asisntio, dijo que con eso bastaba, ella se haria cargo de ayudarlo con su chica. Chad se ruborizo.

- Esta todo bien - pregunto Isane un poco molesta, no le agrado que la joven se acerca de esa forma al fullbringer.

- si solo le pedi un favor eso es todo. -

Chad suspiro y pensó que debía hacer. En toda su vida había tenido una cita. por alguna razón en todo ese tiempo nunca una chica había parecido interesarse en el, los motivos a saber y de la misma forma el no había sentido nada por nadie. Solia salir con los chicos pero Ichigo, Uryu y casualmente Renji le ponian las cosas faciles. Cada quien pedía y hacia lo que quería los vídeo juegos en su casa y algo de música Lo mas cercano eran las veces que Orihime lo habia invitado a ver alguna película o a tomar algo, pero ella era siempre quien decidía que hacer, era la única chica sin contar a Tatsuki y a Rukia, que lo trataba de forma tan cercana.

Pero para el era como una hermanita menor que ademas estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, Ichigo.

La joven se acerco con al orden, un a copa grande con varias bolas de nieve, vainilla, chocolate, fresa, cafe, entre otros, adornada con galletas maria un par de palitos de galleta y chocolate con algo de jarabe en la cima. Todo un reto de sabor. Chad agradecio con la mirada a la chica quien solo sonrio, pero no estaba un seguro si a Isane le gustaría lo que les habían traido. Miro a la chica quien se veia tan emocionada y contenta que borro las preocupaciones de el. Sonrio un poco y empezó a comer algo de helado de vainilla. Isane probaba de sabor en sabor, combinando galletas y jarabe. En definitiva esto era lo ideal para ganar mucho dinero en la Soul s.,

se detuvo y miro a Chad comer el noto esto y sus miradas se cruzaron, se quedaron viendo sus reflejos en las pupilas del otro, asi hasta que noto un poco de frio en su mano, el helado que habia agarrado se estaba derritiendo Isane desvió la mirada y limpio su mano. Chad le pregunto si Ya había decidido que sugerencia llevaría a ala asociación de mujeres shinigami, Isane le dijo que si y que seria el cafe cosplay.

-solo que no estoy segura de ponerme algo, no creo que me vea bien - comento un poco triste ella.

- no veo por que, eres muy linda, cualquier cosa te haria ver aun mas linda. - dijo el sin pensar dos veces.

- ehh, gracias - soriendole dulcemente - sabes, escuche que habia la posibilidad de que se les permitiera a ti, a Ichigo y sus amigos ir al festival, quisieras pasar a verme, digo tu sanes nos serviría tener mas visitas y eso... y... - titubeo

- si, claro que ire, muero de ganas de ver que usaras. -

- ok, preparare algo especial para ti -

Ninguno de los dos supo que mas decir, por ello decidieron terminar el helado antes de que se derritiera, después de todo en ese momento no había algo que valiera la pena decir. Después de pagar y que Chad volviera a agradecer a ala chica que los atendió su amable gesto, siguieron caminando entre los diferentes locales del bazar. En una tienda de peluches Isane quedo totalmente encantada con un oso blanco gigante. Chad se lo compro y ella andaba feliz como una niña pequeña ala que le dan un juguete nuevo. Sin embargo Isane ya habia terminado con su misión y Chad lo sabia, no dijo nada mas cuando comenzo a anochecer, se alejaron de las multitudes. Isane se despidió de el y luego de abrir las puertas de la Soul s. se marcho despidiéndose con ala mano.

El un poco triste se fue a su depto, mañana descansaría y pensaría que hacer, en clases le pediria ayuda a Uryu y a Ichigo, considero pedir ayuda a Orihime pero decidio pasar de esa idea y seguir su plan original. Si bien sabia que los dos eran unas piedras en cuanto al romance, eran chicos y podrian darle un consejo.

Tenia una semana para prepararse. Pero para que, en todo caso, le diria algo? sera una larga noche.

Por cierto esa semana debido a sus bajos ingresos, Chad tuvo que comer solo arroz hervido y te.


	3. Chapter 3

El domingo es un día para descansar, para no hacer nada, por ser tan hermoso ese día se paso muy rápido.

El lunes en la mañana despertó y tras comer su involuntariamente ligero desayuno salio rumbo a ala escuela. En el camino se encontró con Inoue que como siempre lo saludo de forma alegre. Se cruzaron con Tatsuki y ellas dos empezaron una platica en la que el no pintaba ni de broma.

Al entrar a clases busco con la mirada a Ichigo, estaba sentado platicando con Rukia. Ella los miro e hizo un ademan para que se acercaran.

- chicos, este fin de semana en la soul s. celebraremos un festival -anuncio ella, aunque el fullbringer ya lo sabia - están invitados, el sábado a la 1 en la tienda de Urahara nos vemos para que vayamos todos juntos, les aviso para que no pongan pretexto -

- No es justo, este fin es el festival y Tatsuki y yo tenemos ya planes - comento Orihime algo triste.

- es cierto, lo sentimos Rukia, sera para la otra - La apoyo la pelinegra.

- Yo si voy e Ichigo también vas verdad - dijo Chad e Ichigo lo miro extrañado, solo asintiendo con la cabeza confirmando lo que el moreno acababa de decir.

- De seguro Uryu también querrá ir - Agrego el pelinaranja, notando que el no estaba presente - ehh.. y Uryu ?

- Es cierto aun no esta aquí y eso es raro en el señor puntualidad - Aporto Tatsuki

- Tal vez se atoro en las sabanas y por eso llegara tarde - dijo inocentemente Orihime

- No importa, en cualquier otro momento podemos decirle - Dijo finalmente Rukia.

Tras tomar cda quien su lugar y pasar un buen rato de estudios intensos, un receso tranquilo y de que Uryu no se apareciera por ahi, terminaron las clases.

- Ichigo, puedo pedirte un favor - Pregunto Chad a su amigo

- claro Chad, lo que quieras - Respondió el.

Chad le explico lo que paso en fin de semana, su encuentro con la shinigami, como la invito a su casa y la ayudo a completar su misión Le explico lo que sentía o al menos lo intento pues ni el estaba seguro y al final le dijo que planeaba verla en el festival y por ello quería su ayuda para que lo orientara en que hacer.

Ichigo le sonrió . Era la primera vez que veia a su amigo asi y si bien el no ea experto en el tema le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

- No te preocupes Chad cuentas conmigo y haré que Uryu también nos ayude -

- Gracias Ichigo - Y tras agradecerle se Ichigo lo empezó a molestar con preguntas como ya la besaste? hasta donde han llegado?

La semana transcurrió entre sus clases, la lucha contra los hollows y los planes para el fin de semana, pues no se ponían de acuerdo ya que las ideas de Ichigo que parecían ser sacadas de Simuladores de citas le parecían muy irreales o algo vergonzosas al moreno. En vano intentaron contactar al quincy del que no supieron en toda la semana ni en la escuela ni en su casa. Mas no le dieron importancia.

El sábado en la tarde Ichigo y Chad estaban frente a la tienda de Urahara para ir a la Soul s., en donde ya los esperaba Rukia y un alegre Urahara. Su llegada al mundo de los muertos paso sin mayor dificultad. Al llegar notaron los cambios que se habían hecho en el lugar, estaba adornado por diferentes cosa. Anuncios, globos etc. Se cruzaron con el elenco de "caperucita roja " a cargo de la 7 división. Curiosamente el lobo era el teniente Iba en una botarga.

La división 11 había preparado un ring de lucha libre como espectáculo y mientras Yumichika y Ikaku enfrentaban en relevos australianos a una pareja de retadores, Ichigo, Chad y Rukia se alejaban sigilosamente. Byakuya presentaba orgulloso su colección de arte y Rukia emocionada dejo a los chicos mientras contemplaba los diferentes objetos y pinturas en la exposición. Asi llegaron a la cafetaria cosplay de la asociación de mujeres shinigami.

Una sexy colegiala estilo Suzumya Haruhi los saludo.

- Nanao ? - pregunto sorprendido ante el traje de la teniente, ella por su parte solo se puso roja de vergüenza .

- Bienvenidos a la cafetaria shinigami - pueden tomar lugar esta disponible una mesa para dos. Se escucharon protestas, habia una larga fila de hombres que esperaban entrar y ellos dos llegaban y tenían pase directo.e

- Ichi, que bueno que llegas, Ken-chan estará feliz de verte - Lo saludo la pequeña pelirosa. ella parecía llevar una pijama de .. tomate?

- Kempachi esta aqui? - pregunto Ichigo retrocediendo.

- si, aunque era el evento de su división se le prohibió participar y vino a qui a merodear, ademas de que alguien tenia que pagar lo que ella come - Dijo Nanao señalando a al alegre teniente.

- esto... lo siento Chad, ... suerte - Le dijo Ichigo mientras daba la media vuelta y salia corriendo.

- Vas a pasar ? le pregunto Nanao amablemente - No tienes que preocuparte, es mejor que lo hagas solo.

Las palabras de la teniente lo tranquilizaron y a la vez lo hicieron preguntarse si sabia algo de lo que había pasado en el mundo real entre el e Isane. Lo guio a una mesa junto a la barra. Rangiku quien iba como Mami de Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magia hablaba animadamente con Nemu y ella estaba perfecta como Misaki de Another.

Entonces la miro acercarse a el, un vestido morado y un suéter negro, como Yin de Daker than Black. Se podia apreciar que estaba nerviosa ya que al caminar hacia el y preguntarle que deseaba tartamudeo un poco. Sado se sonrojo al verla, esta hermosa y quería hacérselo saber, pero se conformo con sonreirle y pedir un frape.

El permaneció ahí pidiendo uno que otro postre al azar, curiosamente siempre estaba disponible Isane para atenderlo. Se tuvo que controlar cuando vio que atendía a otros chicos y mas de uno le decía algún piropo. Asi debatiéndose con el mismo de no pararse golpear a medio mundo y salir con ella en brazos espero pacientemente hasta que 2 horas después era su descanso, como le había dicho Nanao.

Kempachi en otra mesa estuvo tranquilo pues habia sido amenazado por Unohana en su traje de Exorcista, si de Lenalee de D Grayman.

Isane le pidió que la esperara mientras se cambiaba y aunque el hubiera preferido contemplarla mas tempo asi, accedió a esperar afuera mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado recientemente. Estaba por la mitad de la letra cuando Isane lo sorprendió con en vestido blanco de una sola pieza. Sado le dijo que lucia bonita y empezaron a curiosear entre los demás establecimientos del festival.

- Estará bien dejar a esos dos solos - pregunto Kiyone observándolos alejarse

- Déjalos estar, después de todo asi es el amor - Le dijo Rangiku.

- Ustedes dos a trabajar - Las reprendió Nanao mientras sacaba por décima vez a su capitán del café, pues no dejaba de hacerle cumplidos subidos de tono.


End file.
